The neutralization of mines and obstacles from within a specified surf zone or harbor is a crucial function in assuring success of military landing operations during periods of conflict. It is equally important to clear mines and obstacles from a specified surf zone or harbor after the end of hostilities to allow a return to normal use of such areas. The most effective conventional method of removing mines and obstacles in relatively shallow surf areas still relies on individuals to attach explosive charges to the mines and obstacles and the activation of those explosive charges in order to clear a path through the surf area. This method is time consuming and extremely dangerous to the individuals involved in placing the explosive charges. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus for neutralizing mines and obstacles that could quickly and efficiently clear a specified surf zone without human intervention.